


Acceptance

by Moonrose91



Series: The Ties That Bind [11]
Category: A-Team (2010), Marvel, Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Beginnings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There has never been acceptance for Templeton Peck.</p><p>At least, none that came freely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Start of a Team

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Miu).



When Templeton “Face” Peck had met John “Hannibal” Smith, Face hadn’t known it was the infamous John “Hannibal” Smith.

He had just known he was a man who was their temporary CO and trying to get letters delivered to the base they were all stuck on. The guy was doing everything he knew how, but he just seemed to be running into obstacle after obstacle. However, Face was _the best_ at this.

He settled slightly and began to root out the mail, pulling strings and calling in favors.

Every piece of mail was suddenly there by the end of the week, including a letter for Bernard Barton, which had never happened.

He mentioned a brother, once, but other than that had said nothing.

Face didn’t like him.

However, what Face hadn’t known when he was getting together the mail was that it was a test.

A test he had passed with flying colors.

Face smiled at letters he received from some friends he no longer was stationed with, eyes noting that his 18th birthday had come and gone without him even noticing, despite the fact there had been a party a couple of weeks before.

He tapped the back of the letter, not bothering to hide in the barracks, when a shadow rested _just_ off the page. He looked up to find that he was staring up at their new CO. He moved to salute, but he was cut off by an Irish brogue going, “Please don’t. I am being officially unofficial.”

Face settled back slightly, hiding his confusion behind an easy smile. He didn’t fold the letter over, as that would scream ‘I have a secret’, and just waited.

“You did good, getting all the mail to where it needed to go. Cheered everyone up. Some more than others,” he stated and Face twitched his head to the side innocently.

“I don’t know what you mean, sir,” he stated and their CO, a Lt. Colonel Smith, _laughed_.

He threw his head back and laughed, as if it was the funniest thing he heard all year. “Of course. No, you didn’t call up to the postmaster and drudge up a few creative threats that had him bending over backwards to get the mail delivered to the right place. Didn’t bribe a few officials to get packages to the right owners with some very… _interesting_ items, and no, of course, you didn’t insure that no one found out,” he answered and Face felt his heart thud.

This was it.

This was the proof.

He was going to get kicked out for sure and then it was all over for him.

He would have nowhere else to go, one of the few homes he knew in his life taken from him because he had been careless.

“I could use that,” he stated, knocking Face out of his fear driven contemplation of how his life would be over now.

“What?” Face blurted out.

“That sweet talking, honest face of yours. I am trying to put together a…strike force of sorts. Things for small groups, an A-Team as it were. Small and with people who can do the impossible. And you, Templeton “Faceman” Peck, can do the impossible,” this man, this Smith, stated and Face wondered if he had wandered into an Alternate Universe, because this could not be happening.

“Me, sir? I can’t do the impossible,” Face corrected.

He liked to _say_ he could.

“You just did. You managed to impress me, Sergeant Peck. And I’m not easily impressed. And I’m never surprised,” the man answered.

“What if I say no?” Face asked.

“You won’t. Because you want to be part of something bigger, something that you can contribute to. That’s why you ran off to the Army shortly after your high school graduation. That’s why you became a Ranger. And that’s why, even if they don’t talk about it, everyone knows you’re the one to talk to if they want something. Beyond that, however, that is why, in whatever place you’re at, whatever unit you are assigned to, gets _better_. Better rations, better things, just _better_. Makes going back after a hard day easier. But you’re your own person and that makes this place difficult, because you got CO’s without a sense of humor, or who _don’t care_ , so you got revenge. You got put on report. Which is why you’re here, but even with that threat of losing everything, you would do it all over again. Those are the reasons I want you on my team, Peck. And those are the reasons you’ll say ‘yes’,” the man stated, a fire in his eyes and Face…Face believed him.

This man, who had done nothing but set up a trap and then hunt him out, wanted him for a strike force. He had done nothing but speak and Face was already ready to jump up and follow him into Hell.

Seriously, _no one_ should be that charismatic.

“Why should I say yes?” Face asked, not denying he already had.

Just not out loud.

“I can’t answer that. I don’t know _why_ you should say yes. I just know that you will. Only _you_ know why you will,” the man answered.

Face stared up at him and nodded. Smith smiled and gave a nod.

It was only later that Face learned that Smith was _the_ John “Hannibal” Smith.

And while Face was crazy, Hannibal was _insane_.

Face was suddenly sure that his life was about to get interesting.


	2. What Was Always Wanted

Face resisted the urge to whoop like a teenager and run around excitedly.

For the first time since being shipped out, he was back in the States. Apparently, there had been some unseen force to try and get Hannibal to retire, so he had been back more often than he should, but then he unearthed the strike force idea and they let him go. He had become Colonel shortly after picking up Face and now, Face was in America and the only reason he was behaving was because, on paper, he was twenty.

In real life, he was 18 and he was tired of lying to Hannibal, but how could he tell the truth?

“How do you feel about meeting the family?” Hannibal asked suddenly and Face turned to him, curious.

According to what Face could unearth about Hannibal, he had no family. They had all died, or he just didn’t keep in contact with them.

He doesn’t know why he says ‘okay.’

* * *

Face finds himself watching as Hannibal is greeted, loudly and joyfully, by a six year old bullet of energy named ‘Darcy.’

The minute Hannibal stepped out of the car, there had been a shriek of “Uncle John!” and he was already on his knees to catch the girl who was running up the dirt road, a man who could have been her father following behind much more sedately. She giggled madly as Hannibal wrapped his arms securely around her, even as he fell back from the force of her run, landing on the dirt road.

This house, in the sticks, was a home, and Face felt like an intruder.

“Glad to see you brought someone home,” the man stated, not even blinking at the way Darcy’s laughter was petering off, as her eyes rose to stare up at Face.

And…that looked like she knew what he was thinking, or worse, feeling.

And then she began to poke Hannibal gently on the cheek.

“Yes, I did. What is it darling?” Hannibal responded, before focusing on Darcy.

“I need an introduction,” she stated and he laughed again, getting coated in a fine layer of dust from the fact he hadn’t sat up from where Darcy had sort-of knocked him into the dirt.

Hannibal laughed and got up, one arm wrapped protectively around her and he smiled. “Templeton “Faceman” Peck, meet Darcy Lewis, and her father, Phil Coulson,” Hannibal greeted.

Darcy eyed Face and he felt as if his soul was being bared.

She was _six_.

She was _not_ allowed to have that kind of look in her eyes, one like that Sensitive kid in the orphanage who got adopted out quickly, but suddenly she smiles and tries to _launch herself_ out of Hannibal’s arms. Face reacts quickly, rushing and half catching her, though both Hannibal and ‘Phil Coulson’ had already started and Darcy giggles.

She clambers into Face’s grip and beams up at him. “Just what I always wanted! Another uncle! And I shall call you ‘Uncle Tem’ and you will be my ‘Uncle Tem’ forever and ever and ever! And I shall love you and hug you and demand stories from you and you will be my Uncle Tem,” she announced as she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

“Uh…what just happened?” he asked.

Phil just sighed and said, “She’s adopted you.”

Face turned to Hannibal, who smiled and pat Darcy’s head. “It means you are stuck with us until the day you die,” he stated.

Face stared at Darcy, who wasn’t looking at him, and cheerfully clinging to him.

He wasn’t sure what to think about being ‘Uncle Tem’ for ‘forever and ever and ever’.

But it didn’t seem he would be getting out of it anytime soon.

And, when he returned to duty and he got mail again, he found three letters, all written by Darcy, and random as anything.

Face wondered if the warm feeling filling his chest was what it meant to have a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Face always makes me nervous.
> 
> I can write Murdock.
> 
> And, if watching the movie or TV show, I can write B.A.
> 
> Face, however, I always have problems with.
> 
> Some days I can write him, other days I fail.
> 
> On a scale of sort-of to epic, it is Epic Fail.
> 
> So, I apologize if he was severely OOC.


	3. Destruction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Clint's part of what was happening at the same time.
> 
> Like "Winds of Change", though this focuses on just Face and Clint.

Clint wasn't sure why he had turned back.

He had only been in the mercenary group for a year. After the circus had failed, they had hunted him out, searched for him, and offered him a position. He had no reason to feel loyalty, just as, at the time, he had no reason to say no.

But he, stupid, stupid fool that he was, he had allowed that loyalty to grow.

And this was how they repaid it.

They shot him to make good their own escape.

A bullet through his side and, possibly, into his ribs and maybe through the lung, because he’s having difficulties breathing.

However, they are stupid.

Far more stupid then Clint had thought they were.

He manages to get his weapons off of him and now he looks like any other victim.

And he _will_ have his revenge.

It’ll just take time.

The medics come just in time, or maybe that is only a fool’s hope.

He thinks he sees people before his world goes dark.

When he wakes up, he makes a break for it and disappears into the underworld.

No one pays much notice if some of the middle ground mercs go missing from their beds in the middle of the night.

Especially not in the places Clint finds them.


End file.
